Tiny
"See? You have no mercy. You kill for your own delight and what do you get? Nothing. You are nothing. You have no purpose but to kill and cause pain and suffering to innocent cats. You don't deserve to be called a cat, or a Clan cat, at all." ~ Tiny to Midnight during the fifth battle Description Tiny is the current deputy of VioletClan, roleplayed by the RP's owner _RussetStar_, and the only canon cat in the roleplay. He was originally created by Erin Hunter, the author of the Warriors book series. Although, after loosing his memory he has become more of an OC rather than a canon cat. Tiny survives the LionClan/BloodClan war in the AU presented by the RP though he does not in the canon books. He is a small black cat with one white front paw and ice blue eyes, one of which is blind. Roleplay Story Arc Tiny was originally Scourge. At least until getting hit by a car. Tiny had landed on his head, causing memory loss. He faintly remembers his past time to time, and had his collar and dog teeth ripped off after being hit. Some cats, such as Midnight, believe that Scourge is completely gone from Tiny, although they are mistaken. Tiny still has a lust for revenge and bloodshed, although it never shows. When Tiny was hit by the car, he was immediately knocked out. Sleetstar found him and attempted to wake him up several times. All of which failed, except for when he decided to scream in Tiny's ear. Tiny had woken up and Sleetstar was questioning him and well as calling him "Scourge". Tiny, having lost all his memories, was very confused. Sleetstar thought that this was a joke, and hadn't believed him. Sleetstar then, remembering how Scourge hated being called Tiny, named Tiny, well, Tiny. When Tiny didn't react, Sleetstar allowed Tiny to join LionClan. Apon getting there, he met a cat named Rosewish, who eventually became his crush. Tiny also spoke with Brookshine, who was Brookstar at the time. Brookstar had made Tiny an apprentice of RiverClan, with Currentwhisper as his mentor. Later after his ceremony, Tiny had spoken to Rosewish. Rosewish had not recognized Tiny at the time, and it took her a while to remember. When she told Tiny her name, Tiny had said that Rosewish was "a pretty name for a pretty cat". Rosewish had said that he looked familiar. Tiny asked who he looked like, and Rosewish told him that he looked like their enemy, but there was no way he could be the enemy. Tiny had also offered to get Rosewish a rose, and he did. Rosewish now wears the rose behind her ear. While looking for the rose, Tiny had found a cave opening. He told Rosewish and they both traveled into the cave. The cave had some grass and flowers growing in it, and a small hole in the top letting light in, There was a waterfall on one wall, which Rosewish had the idea of going through. Tiny went first, hitting his head and causing a cut. As they traveled deeper into the cave, it grew darker until they came into an opening, where they found a snake, causing Tiny and Rosewish to leave the cave. Tiny had found ThunderClan's Medicine Cat Apprentice, Beepaw, leaving camp. He had questioned her to where she was going, Beepaw told him that she was going to BloodClan, Tiny had asked to come and Beepaw agreed. When they got to BloodClan, Beepaw had been talking about Tiny loosing his memories. Tiny had gotten angry and growled at Beepaw, thinking that she meant that he was the enemy, like Rosewish said. Beepaw said that he wasn't an enemy to her, that he was a wonderful cat. Tiny asked her if she meant it, and Beepaw nodded. Tiny calmed down, and Beepaw asked him if he was going to stay in BloodClan with her. Tiny refused and returned to LionClan. Beepaw's name was changed to Bee after she joined BloodClan. Bee became Tiny's second crush. The fifth battle was the first battle that Tiny appeared on LionClan's side. Midnight had pinned him down quite qucikly, but Tiny had shoved her off. Midnight hadn't meant to hurt him at first, but she believed that Scourge was dead, and had tried to kill him. Tiny would have died if it wasn't for Bee, who saved him. Bee took Tiny to the healing corner, where Skygaze healed him. Boltstar had come into the healing corner to ask Tiny if he would join his new peaceful Clan. Tiny agreed. Boltstar returned to LionClan to gather cats for his new Clan along with Tiny. Tiny, Rosewish, Bee, and Sweetrose followed Boltstar to the new territory. Boltstar left Oakear, now Oakstar, as the leader of ShadowClan. Boltstar named the Clan VioletClan, after his dead mate. VioletClan had it's own code, and Bee became Beeflight. Tiny was later appointed as deputy. Trivia * Sleetstar gave Tiny his name when he lost his memory. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:BloodClan